Complete 180
by truesparks
Summary: Life doesn't always go as we expect, so when teen cops from DATS show up at Jenna's door asking about a strange animal, 'lizard from the Caribbean or Bahamas' doesn't cut it. If she wants to keep her partner, then she'll have to join the DATS team. Normal to a cop? Yeah, life just took a complete 180. (first chapter is a trial. Review if you want me to keep writing!) Marcus x OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is a trial run for the story. If you like it, I'll post more, if not, the story is gone like it never existed. Please review if you want me to continue!**

**Chapter 1**

I skated down the street on my skateboard with earbuds plugged in blocking out the rest of the world. I was going down hill, my red, orange and blonde hair flowing behind me. Trust me, it's awesome hair. The top part of my hair is a blood red color that fades into a warm orange and then blonde at the tips. I had my bangs twisted and clipped back against the left side of my face. Other then that, I wore my usual black choker with a red heart on it, purple tank top and black pants along with plain gray converse.

This was the last week of summer vacation, and I planned to enjoy it.

Finally, I reached my house. It was a two story home, me living on the second floor apartment. I rented it from my land lord who was a nice, old widowed woman. Ryu and I usually went over to her house for sunday dinner since she sometimes got lonely. Okay, she's lonely. Her husband died three years ago and her grandson who was supposed to live in the apartment I call home bailed on her a few months ago. She's like family now. She's also as blind as a bat, which is why she thinks Ryu is a dog.

I do feel sort of bad for deceiving her, but if she doesn't mind a dog, then she wouldn't mind Ryu if I told her what he really was. I sorta know what he is. I've seen his kind on the news a few times, which also involved police. That's why I don't tell anyone about his existence. If I do, then he becomes a rare animal from the bahamas that my father got me as a gift. He wears armor because he gets into trouble a lot and I don't want him to get hurt.

My name is Jenna, and half of my life is a lie.

I don't really have a dog, I don't really live with my grandmother though my landlord easily fits the bill, and I'm not really supposed to be in Japan.

Oh well, what can you do?

Soon, I reach my house and step off the skateboard, then walk up the stairs. When I open the door I'm instantly tackled to the ground with a small head buried into my chest. I pated the samurai helmet with a small laugh.

"You're home!" Ryu exclaims.

"Yes, yes I am, and I missed you too. Can you _please _get off me though?" I ask him. He nods getting off.

"Sorry Jenna." And he's back to his honorable attitude. Ryu likes to play the part of a Samurai since he sort of is one. I suppose me calling him 'my little samurai' doesn't help either. But every time he gets excitedly, he acts like the little kid he really is.

Ryu looks like a little yellow furry dragon. He has purple and black Samurai armor on his body and a samurai helmet with little cuffs on his paws. A red ponytail flows out from under his helmet and his emerald eyes sparkle with excitement.

So at this point, you're probably thinking 'you have a dragon?'

Correction. I have a digimon. His name is Ryudamon but I call him Ryu. He likes that name better anyway, clamming that every Ryudamon goes by Ryudamon, and even though Ryu is part of the name, it's original enough for him.

(You can look up Ryudamon , he's a really real digimon and you can google him online.)

I prepared dinner for the both of us, grilled cheese. We eat in silence and then we went to kick back and watch our favorite show. NCIS.

"I think it was the wife, how about you?" I ask him coming out of the kitchen with popcorn.

"Oh popcorn! My favorite! And I think it was the brother." He answers as he digs into his own bowl of popcorn. I laugh.

I found Ryudamon about 6 months ago on the streets when I was coming home from school one day. He was shaking and cold and in an alley that I used as a shortcut. Shocked, I brought him back to my house (no easy task) and when he woke up fed him popcorn because I didn't know what to feed him and everyone loves popcorn, right? It wasn't until he was fully rested and had a full stomach that he realized he was with a stranger, but at that point I'd earned his trust.

You should have seen me when he first talked though, but I got over it quickly. When he told me he had no place to go I offered him a spot in my house which he accepted. We've been best friends ever since.

An hour later I groaned while Ryu laughed. He was right, it was the brother. Damn. This week he had solved two more cases then I had, but I would get him back.

We didn't only watch NCIS, we actually watched a lot of cop shows and as long as we hadn't seen the episode before, we had a competition to see who could solve the most cases. This week, he was ahead but I'd beaten him by three last week.

"Alright, I'm gonna go change before we start the next episode."

Ryu nodded with his eyes still glued to the Tv. It was a commercial, and for some reason he loved them. He especially loved watching 'the stupid people on infomercials who can't even eat food.'

As I slipped into black and purple plaid shorts and a black T-shirt, I could hear Ryu's laughter from the living room.

"She got slapped by spaghetti!" He called which made me laugh to. Silly people.

There was a knock on my door, and I figured it must be the land lady because nobody else really knew where I lived. Well, the teachers did, but like they'd be bothered with dealing with children during the summer.

"I got it!" I scream to Ryu and then move to the door. I don't think he heard me but that didn't matter either because he was in no hurry to move.

I swung my door open and instantly became confused. In front of me where three people, a tall blonde boy, a shorter girl with a pixie style hair cut and then a brunette boy who had longer hair then her. They were dressed in some kind of uniform and looking at me expectantly.

"Are you Jenna Cisneros?" the blonde asked. I leaned against the doorway and folded my hands across my chest. My hair was tied up in a messy bun on top of my forehead.

"That depends who's asking."

"We're with the police."

Oh shit! What did I do? Although no emotion shows on my face, I'm thinking of everything that I've done within the past month that would cause the police to be here.

"Sorry, I'm not your girl. My name's Cecilia." I answer smoothly.

The brown haired boy steps forward with an aggravated look on his face. "Okay look, we already know that your Jenna, we're in the same class, and were here because we've heard several reports of a girl hiding a strange animal in her home. That you?"

"Hmm. . .nope, sorry. It's just me here."

"Hey Jenna! They just found a dude in the trunk of a car!" Ryu screamed. It took all of my will power not to face palm.

"And my little cousin Ryu."

"Mind if we come in then?" The girl asks. I block the doorway.

"Sorry, but I'm trying to get Ryu to go to sleep and if you guys come in, he definitely won't go to bed anytime soon."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. It's summer after all." Thomas presses, determined to enter my home.

"You know what? I'll be right back." I say. Then I close the door and run over to Ryu.

"Ryu, go hide. Stay in the bedroom and if you hear footsteps, into the closet. You understand?"

"Yeah, but when I get back, I'm so gonna solve that case!"

I snort. "Please, I've got this one in the bag."

"Trunk." He corrects. I glare at him with a playful smile on my face and he laughs, running to the bedroom. Then, I make my way back over to the door and open it again.

"Sorry about that, Ryu's headed off to bed. You can come in."

I step aside nervously and let them in. Only the girl smiles politely at me and takes a seat on the couch. The boy with brown hair sits in one of my comfy chairs and grins when he see's whats on.

"Man, I love this episode! Never suspected the best friend until the end."

Then, I hear thumping coming from down the hall and Ryu runs in the room and head butts the boy in the chest. He doubles over in pain before Ryu joins me at my side. I'm not sure if I should be mad at him or laugh.

"Hey! I was gonna guess that at the end of the episode and win!"

I snort again. "No you weren't, I was so gonna win that round."

"As if! I knew it was the best friend as soon as I saw the dead body!"

"Please! You didn't even know if that guy had friends!" We're bickering back and forth. I hear a faint "Marcus, are you okay!" I ignore everything except the name. I'm to busy arguing. In fact, I've forgotten about the 'cops' completely. When I get competitive, I fight to win and unfortunetly, so does Ryu.

"It was obvious." Ryu states rolling his eyes.

"Then why didn't you say that before huh?"

"Just thought I'd give you a minute to see if you could match my skills. It's clear though that you can't."

"Hey!" The blonde snaps. We stop and turn to face him.

"Yes?" We ask at the same time.

"Do you realize that you are in the illegal possession of a digimon?"

"Digimon?" I ask playing dumb. "This is my pet iguana from the Caribbean. My dad's a scientist that taught him how to talk. Don't tell anyone though."

"Really? And where's your cousin Ryu?"

"Sleeping."

"Right. And you just so _happened_ to have a digimon named Ryudamon." Marcus wheezes, obviously still in pain from the powerful headbutt. I shrug.

"I couldn't think of a name for him so I named him after my cousin Ryu. Never thought that Ryu would show up here though but hey, what can you do?"

"Stop lying." He scoffs. I glare.

"Now if you're done here, the doors over there."

"Sorry, the fact of the matter is, you still have a digimon and we have to return it to the digital world."

"No way!" Ryu squeaked. He ran over to my leg and hooked himself onto it, refusing to let go no matter what. "I'm staying here with my partner Jenna!"

"Have you ever digivolved?" Thomas asked. Ryu and I exchanged glances. Truthfully, yes, he had digivolved once or twice before, but that was to chase a cat which he kind of killed for scratching me. . . since then he had only digivolved one other time, but we knew that he still could.

"Yes I have." Ryu stated matter-o-factly.

"Well then, we'd love to see it. Why don't you come back to DATS with us and show us there." The girl suggested.

"Umm sure. . ."

"Oh! My name is Yoshi, and these are my partners Thomas and Marcus. Pleasure to meet you."

"I just wish we had met under different circumstances." I mumble. She smiled sheepishly but asked me to follow. I told her I'd be there in a second and ran back to my room, changing into my previous outfit.

"Come on Ryu." I say holding out my hand. The digimon nods and clasps my hand in his own as we follow the cops out the door. I can sense his fear and discomfort which matches my own, so I decided to try and take his mind off things.

"You know, I technically won that case." I start as we enter the squad car. Thomas is the one driving with Yoshi in the passenger seat and Marcus next to me. I sat in the middle because Ryu didn't like Marcus at all and that was fine with me, even though I was practically sharing seats with Ryu in an attempt not to touch Marcus.

"What? No you didn't!"

"Yes I did. I found out first after Marcus screamed it."

"Yeah, but that's cheating."

"Is not."

"Is so."

"Is not."

"Is so."

I see the annoyed look Thomas sends and gently put a hand on Ryu's shoulder, indicating that we'll finish this conversation later. He nods and looks out the window. Out of the corner of my eye, I take a quick look at Marcus. He said he's in my sophomore, wait, junior class so. . .

"Hey! I remember you!" I exclaim suddenly. Marcus looks over at me with an amused look.

"Really now?"

"Yeah! You're that kid from Chemistry who-"

I don't finish my sentence because Marcus slaps his hand over my mouth, catching the attention of Yoshi and Thomas. Yoshi turns from her seat to look at us.

"What about Chemistry?"

"Well. . .Uh. . ." Theres a blush on his face and now I have to tell her just to get back at them for forcing me to leave the safety of my couch.

Quickly, I stick out my tongue and lick his hand. He pulls it back in shock giving me the opportunity to speak.

"He went to show the teacher is solution and when he got there, it started to bubble over and then some of it went down the teachers pants and- "

But Yoshi's to busy laughing at the first part to hear the rest and even thomas is smirking as he drives. Marcus is beat red and glaring at me. Ryu doesn't quite understand the humor of it all. . .

"Why'd you have to say that?"

"That's for forcing me into a freaking squad car!" I shout.

"And revealing the murderer." Ryu huffs. I can't help but laugh at him.

"Okay okay, so what happened next?" Yoshi asks. I smirk and signal her to come closer. Quickly, I whisper the rest of the story in her ear as if we've been friends for years.

" .GOD." And then she's doubled over again laughing so hard you can't even hear it and I laugh too because it was hilarious and the teacher had to leave the school for a while and Marcus got detention for a month.

"Oh look, we're here!" Marcus shouts jumping out of the car. Yoshi and I are still giggling as we get out and start heading into the building which is god damn huge! I grab Ryu's hand again as we walk down the halls.

"Please don't let them send me back." He whispered. His emerald eyes are full of fear, something I promised myself I wouldn't let happen again. I smiled lightly.

"Don't worry my little Samurai. You'll be okay."

"Alright Jenna. If you say so."

"I do."

The corridor ended and we came into this giant room full of awesome technology stuff. In the center was a large tube thing and then there were two girls working at giant computers. My feet clanked as I walked on the metal floors.

"Ah welcome back team and. . ." A tall man with black hair and a digimon wrapped around his neck greeted us. I awkwardly filled in my name and my digimons.

"I'm Jenna and this is Ryu."

"Right. Now why exactly are you here?" It seemed like he was asking Thomas and Yoshi rather then me.

"She is in possession of a rouge digimon that she claims can digivolve."

"Because he can." I defend aggravated. The man looks at me interested.

"Marcus, show her to the examination room. I'd like to see this for myself."

"Yes commander." He answers grumpy. I don't think he likes me. . .With the flick of his hand over his shoulder, he signals for me to follow. Still holding Ryu's hand, we follow him down another passage.

"So. . .do you have a digimon?" I ask breaking the silence. He snorts.

"Of course! Everyone at D.A.T.S does. I've had my partner for about two years now."

"So you got him when you were fourteen?"

"Yup." He states.

"Can I see him!" Ryu asks excitedly. Marcus seems like he's about to say no when this weird orange device he has starts to light up. A second later, a digimon appears in front of us. I've heard of this one before, Ryu told me it was called an Agumon.

"Wow!" Ryu grins. He hasn't seen a digimon for a long time, let alone a friendly one.

"Hi!" He greets. "I'm Agumon and that's my boss." He points to Marcus who groans.

"Agumon. Your supposed to stay _in _the digivice."

"Sorry boss."

"It's fine." He sighs. Agumon smiles and Ryu lets go of my hand as he goes to talk to Agumon. I catch up to Marcus and fall into step with him while watching the digimon in front of us talk and laugh.

"You said he's digivolved before right?"

"Yeah. . ."

"What happened?" I gulp, not exactly sure I should explain. Ryu would seem hostile then and they might say he's a threat. Really though, he didn't mean to kill the cat, he just, you know, killed the cat.

"I was being attacked by a cat and he digivolved to scare it off."

"Is that the only time?"

"No, one other time."

"What happened then?"

"Just seeing if he could still digivolved. He can."

"Right."

We're silent again but it's short lived because we then enter a room. It's got cement floors like a tennis field and metal walls. On the wall that makes up the hallway I can see a long mirror.

"Double mirror?" I ask. Marcus shrugs.

"Probably."

Wether it's stupid or not, I wave to the mirror even though it seems like I'm waving to myself. Marcus chuckles behind me and then shows me where to stand at the back side of the room.

"Alright, do your stuff." He leans against the wall next to me with Agumon next to him. Ryu is standing in front of me with a serious face. If he doesn't digivolve know, he's a goner.

"Ready little Samurai?"

"Always."

I focus on him and the bond that we share. I focus all of my feelings into my hand and soon it's glowing with maroon data around it.

"You can do a DNA charge?" Marcus asks. I shrug.

"Is that what it's called?"

"Yup."

"Okay. DNA charge." I whisper. I place my hand on the large gem covering Ryu's forehead. He smiles at me and soon begins to glow white from the extra energy that I've added.

I step back and watch as his form begins to grow. His body becomes longer and his two arms are replaced with forelegs. Armor covers his entire body except for legs and face. You can see his eyes and the rim of his mouth which is white on his yellow face. The red jewel still decorates his black helmet and he is hovering in the air.

"Holy shit. You didn't even use a data link!" Marcus exclaims. I walk over to the digimon and pat his head.

"It's been a while since you've taken this form, huh Ginryumon?"

"I still like to go by Ryu." He said with a deep voice while bowing. I laugh.

"Trust me, I know."

The doors open and in walks in the commander guy, Thomas and Yoshi.

"So you weren't lying." Thomas acknowledges. I would love to rub it in his face that he was wrong but the Commander is looking at me expectantly.

"Okay, so, can I go home now?" I question. It's like, midnight and I'm tired as hell. Then again, how tired is hell? You know what, never mind. The gist of it is, I'm tired.

"Actually, I'd like to ask you a few questions first. When did Ryudamon first digivolve."

"Three months ago."

"Why?"

"Cat attack."

"What happened to the cat?"

"Haven't seen it since." That wasn't really a lie, I haven't seen that cat since. . . I think some crows or shit got to its corpse.

"Interesting. Can you change him back?"

"Sure, but it's tiring. Catch me if I faint." I wave off easily. I make my way over to Ginryumon and touch the gem on his head, absorbing the Maroon data back into my body. Don't ask me how it works, I really don't know.

Suddenly, I feel as though I'm about to faint and I stumble forward onto Ryudamon. He grunts as he catches me and places me on the ground.

"Wow Jenna, you really need to lay off the popcorn."

I send the best glare I can manage but the room is spinning, so I'm forced to focus on one point on the ceiling.

"Same to you." I mumble quietly. With nothing better he should be doing, Ryu lays down next to me.

"Is she alright?" Marcus asks. Ryu answers for me.

"Yeah, just give her a few minutes."

They do give me a few minutes. A few long, awkward minutes and them I'm able to get back up and lean against a wall for support, my face still pale.

The commander is looking thoughtfully at me leaving a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Ryu breaks the silence.

"D-do I have to go back?"

In the ten minutes I knew the guy, I never expected the commander to smile, but he did. It was small, just a twitch in the left corner of his mouth, but he did smile.

"That all depends on how Jenna answers my next question."

I looked confused.

"Before you ask, can you tell me what the right answer would be?"

"Yes." He states. I wait a few moments to hear what the answer is supposed to be, but he doesn't say anything more.

"Yes what?"

He snorts. "I meant that you should answer my question with _yes._"

"O-oh." I can here the other three chuckle a bit from their corner of the room but I chose to ignore them and stand up straight trying to make the situation less awkward.

"First of all, I'm sure the others told that this organization is called DATS. It's a branch of the government that deals with digital world and digimon interference. Though it doesn't happen as often anymore, digimon can sometimes slip through the portal of the digital world and this world, where they come here. We aren't sure why though, but when they come, they can be viscous and harm humans or other animals."

I glanced at Ryu who looked back at me looking slightly guilty.

"Our job is to turn them back to digieggs and then send them back to the digital world. Few exceptions are made as Marcus told you, as members of DATS are allowed to have digimon. Any other digimon has to be sent back to the digital world."

I gulped and grabbed Ryu's hand again.

"I can see you have a close bond and that you don't want him to leave."

I nod in agreement.

"But according to the law, we have to send all digimon back unless they have a DATS partner."

I'm getting a bad feeling about this.

"So, if you want to keep Ryudamon, then there is only one thing you can do. It's still your choice though, so I'll ask you."

He pauses for a second, making the whole thing even more dramatic.

"Jenna, if you can help Ryudamon digivolve, then you've got incredible skills, and that's exactly the kind of quality I need in people on my team. That being said, would you like to become an agent for DATS, along with Ryudamon?"

My jaw dropped to the floor, and I'm pretty sure mine isn't the only one.

"C-commander!" Yoshi exclaims in shock. I still don't move, as I have no idea what to say. Ryu's grip on my hand tightens.

The commander is looking at me expectantly.

"C-could I have a moment alone to think about this?" I finally whisper. He nods and waves a hand, telling the others to leave with him. I can't bring myself to look at them and as soon as the door closes, I drop to my knee's.

"W-what?"

"Jenna." Ryu whispers. His voice is serious and I look up at him. I can see his eyes glazing over with tears.

"I don't want to go back. Theres nothing more that I want to do then stay by your side, but if you don't want to do this, then you don't have to. It's a huge change in the way we've been living, and I can't ask you to change anything that you aren't comfortable with. So. . ."

I cut him off there with a huge hug, holding him tightly as if letting him go means they really will send him back.

"Oh Ryu. I couldn't ever send you back. It may seem weird as I haven't known you that long, but I can't imagine my life with out you. So I've made my choice."

He nods to me with a grin as I get back up off the ground standing tall and determined.

"You sure about this?"

In response, I turn to the mirror and cup my hands together around my mouth.

"I'VE MADE MY DECISION, YOU CAN COME BACK IN NOW!"

About ten seconds later the door opens and the four people walk back in. I look straight at the commander with a small smirk on my face.

"Commander, I would be delighted to be a part of your team."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Well, I got at least one review, so I'll keep going for now. I hope to see more in the future and if you have time, check out some of my other stories!**

"Can someone at least get me a coffee?" I grumbled as I sluggishly sat down on a bench. Marcus gave me a weird look.

"It's 10:00am."

"And you're lucky I showed up." I retorted. Ryu laughed and grabbed my bag off my shoulder, taking a coffee out.

"I had a feeling you'd be like this, so I brought it for you."

"Thanks pal, you're the best." I smiled softly, taking a sip of the delicious coffee with a look contentment on my face.

"I know."

The Commander entered the room with Yoshi and Thomas behind him. He told us to follow him which we did into a room that looked like an exercise room.

"So uh. . . Why am I here again?"

Thomas sighed. "Training, remember."

"Right." I nodded like I totally knew that the whole time, which I didn't.

"Go get changed, and then you can start." The Commander ordered. I nodded again and followed Yoshi to the girls locker room.

"It's nice to have another girl on the main part of the team." She smiled fondly at me which I returned.

"I've never really been a part of a team, but I'm sure it will be nice."

"Don't worry, you get used to it. I know Thomas may seem a bit cold now, but once you get to know him, he'll be one of your most loyal allies. And Marcus, well, he is a bit of a hot head but he'll stand by you even in the toughest situations."

I laughed as I quickly changed from my jeans into short basket ball shorts, not the long kind that touch your knees, and a white tank top with a water color sunset design on it. My hair was tied up quickly into a high pony tail and secured with a purple ribbon. My converse remained where they were on my feet.

"I won't have to get up this early every weekend, will I?" I asked. Yoshi looked at me and grinned.

"No." I sighed with relief. "You'll have to wake up even earlier."

The look on my face must have been priceless because she burst out laughing so hard she had to stop walking. I puffed my cheeks out aggravated and huffed, marching on ahead. Even with my terrible sense of direction, the door was just at the end of this hallway. I mean, I could _see_ it, so there was no way I would get lost.

Opening the door made me wish I had stayed in the hallway with Yoshi.

Marcus and Thomas were bickering, though it was more one sided with Marcus yelling his head off and Thomas adding in sly comments with a smirk on his face that only seemed to piss of Marcus even more.

"Oh god dammit. Ryu?"

He nodded, catching my drift and head butted both Marcus and Thomas to the ground. They groaned in pain as Ryu jogged back over to my side with a satisfied smirk on his face which just so happened to mirror mine.

"What the hell was that for!" Marcus screeched. I had to cover my ears from the pitch at the end.

"You guys were fighting and I didn't drag my ass out of bed today to listen to you two bitch about who knows what!" I yelled back.

Did I mention I cuss a lot when I'm mad? Well, I do.

The Commander then walked in to see three clearly pissed off teens and Yoshi still laughing at the door.

"What- you know what? Never mind. I'm not going to ask." He decided.

"That is a wise decision." Kudamon agreed from around his neck.

"Alright." I stated, putting my hands on my hips. "Who's training me?"

Marcus shot up off the ground quick as a rocket.

"Well that's what we we're _discussing_"

"Bitching" I corrected. I don't think he heard me.

"I think it should be me because I'm clearly the better fighter."

Thomas snickered. "Marcus. We both know I'm the better fighter."

They started going at it again to which I glared and stepped right between them, putting a finger on each of their chests and pushing them back.

"Wow, that is one brave soul." Yoshi mumbled under her breath. Apparently, _no one _tried to break up their fights before.

"You know what? I don't even care which one of you it is. So just rock paper scissors for it."

They looked at me like I was stupid while the commander seemed quite amused.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" I hissed pointing to my completely serious face. They scowled but agreed and finally just played the game.

Marcus somehow won and seemed ecstatic for the simple fact he had beaten Thomas.

A few minutes later, we were standing in the boxing ring squaring off against each other.

"Alright, before I can teach you, I've to see what'cha got. So, go ahead and come at me."

I nodded and rushed forward, sending a fist flying at him. He caught it and I switched hands to punch him in the gut. The hit landed sending him back a foot or so, but he never let go of my other fist and only smirked.

"Not bad. I think that's definitely something we can work with."

"I'm not done yet." I huffed. Talking made him loosen his grip enough that I could turn my wrist around and grab onto his, turn and twist his arm. He gasped in surprised at the new position with a bent arm rendering it useless but not causing a whole lot of pain.

"Better." He nodded.

Then he raised a leg and swiftly kicked me in the gut, something I wasn't expecting. It knocked me to the ground and flat onto my butt. I could already see his face smirking with victory.

"Marcus!" Yoshi began to scold.

I don't think she expected me to start laughing.

"Man, that was awesome! I didn't know you could fight like that, then again, you are a cop! Glad to have you as a teacher Marcus."

He chuckled along with me and offered a hand that I gladly accepted, pulling me up off the ground.

"You aren't to bad yourself. We'll just have to work on strength and reaction time for the most part, but you don't need to much work. Ready for another spar?"

"Only if you are."

* * *

"Damn." I huffed out. I knew I would be sore tomorrow morning, but training with Marcus really did pay off. We've been practicing for about six straight hours and we just now decided to take a break.

"You're. A. Lot. Better. Then. I. Thought. You. Would. Be." He replied. Both of us were breathing heavily and had all but collapsed onto the floor. We were right next to each other where our hight difference had become much more obvious. The top of my head reached just under his chin.

"Thanks. You're. A better. Teacher. Then I. Thought you. Would be." I replied. We heard the door open and close but didn't move. Instead, I opened my eyes which had been closed until this point. The footsteps were light and brisk.

"Who do you think. It is?" I whispered.

"The commander."

I smirked. "Five bucks says it's Yoshi."

"Deal."

"Marcus! I thought I told you not to half kill her!" A feminine voice scolded. I could hear Marcus groan while I smirked.

"How'd you know?" He asked me as we both sat up. We were facing each other with our legs crossed and hands supporting most of our weight behind our backs.

"The footsteps. Much to light and brisk to be the commander. Besides, didn't you hear the clicking of her heel?"

When Yoshi walked into the ring, I pointed to her brown boots which had a thick one inch heel.

"Umm. . .Why are you pointing to my shoes?" She questioned.

"What?! That's hardly even a heel! How the hell am I supposed to hear that?"

"Same way I did. Duh. You've got to listen for it."

"Why would I listen for a heel?"

"Because that's the easiest way to tell if someones male or female. Girls where heels, guys don't. Well, unless it's a cross dresser. . ."

He snorted. "There aren't any cross dressers at DATS."

"Sure, sure." I used a tone that implied I _did _think there was a cross dresser at DATS but didn't reveal who I thought it was.

Yoshi sighed and tossed some stuff at us. I caught it to find that it was a water bottle and a small bag of popcorn.

"Thanks!" I grinned

"We heard footsteps running down the hall and all of a sudden Ryu jumped into the ring and landed in front of me with a pout on his face.

"Jenna! Can I _please _have some? Please please _please!"_

"Where the hell did he come from!" Marcus yelped in surprise. I laughed.

"I don't know. I'll be somewhere and if I start doing something Ryu likes, like eating popcorn or watching NCIS, he just appears out of no where. And before you ask, no, he doesn't stock me, it's more like a sixth sense."

"Here. This was supposed to be an extra for Marcus since he eats a lot, but you can have it." Yoshi stated while throwing Ryu is own bag of popcorn. A huge grin planted itself on his face as he opened the bag and began to dig in.

"BOSS!" I voice yelled. The doors opened again as Agumon sprinted into the room.

"Have you seen Ryudamon? We were training with Gaomon and then he just disappeared and-" It was then he noticed Ryu digging into his own bag of popcorn and sitting next to me contently.

"Ryu? You can't just leave training!"

"We were taking a break anyway." He mumbled between bites. I resisted face-palming instead opening my own bag of popcorn and beginning to eat.

"Thanks Yoshi." I thanked her. She smiled lightly.

"No problem. Any way, the commander is planning to come in some time soon to see how you're doing so get back to training soon."

"Don't worry about it." Marcus waved off. "She'll be fine. She's stronger then she looks."

I felt a blush making it's way up my cheeks which I for the most part blocked. My face was still tinted a little pink but I figured that nobody would be able to tell.

Another part of me felt a little bit ashamed. Marcus was right about thing. I'm not as strong as I looked.

I'm probably weaker.

"Alright! Back to work!" Marcus clapped. He gave Yoshi his trash which I followed in suit, also taking Ryu's who was trying to lick the bag clean to 'get all the flavor.'

"That means you too Ryu." I whispered. He nodded and then left with Agumon to go wherever it is that digimon train.

Marcus grabbed a squishy looking mat thing with handles and held it against his left leg, facing me.

"Alright. I want you to kick the mat and try to add enough force to knock me over. Ready?"

"Ready."

I got a defensive stance with my left leg forward and my right leg back, fists tucked up almost against my chest. Then, I shifted all my weight onto my left foot and swung my right foot around, landing a powerful kick on the mat.

Marcus stumbled a bit, but he didn't fall over.

"Again." He ordered.

I repeated it again but he still didn't fall, just stumbled.

"Come on, you can do better. Again."

I glared and kicked again. He almost fell, but he still stayed planted to the ground.

"If you wanna be a DATS agent, then you need to act like one. Now kick again and knock me down!"

I growled and sent another extremely powerful kick. Just when I thought he would fall, he didn't. One hand touched the ground, but he never fell.

"What the hell are you! I freaking weeble?" I huffed in anger.

He chose to ignore my comment. "Do you really think you deserve to be Ryudamon's partner if you can't even knock me down?"

That did it. I took a deep breathe, shifted my weight, and executed the kick so fast Marcus couldn't even blink in the time he had between standing in falling. He looked up at me shocked.

"YESSS! In your face!" I screamed while jumping up and down in victory. He laughed at my silliness and pulled himself off the ground.

"I hope you don't say something like that while making an arrest."

I froze on my spot and slowly turned around to meet Commander Sampson's gaze. He was smirking at me in amusement.

"Ah no sir, I mean yes sir, I mean I won't do that during a real arrest!" I squeaked. He chuckled and then tossed me something. I fumbled to catch it but luckily, I did just in time.

In my hand, I was holding some kind of weird device that was painted gold and then had a black screen with white buttons and a clip I could put on my belt loop or a key chain. I recognized it as the same device that Marcus had. The one that Agumon came out of.

"That's a data link. It will help you digivolve Ryudamon without using to much effort. Everyone in DATS has one."

I grinned while staring at it. For me, this was what made it all a reality. Sure I had a digimon and they said I was part of DATS, but this felt like the bridge connecting both subjects.

"Thank you." I bowed slightly. He nodded his approval and then signaled Yoshi to come over. In her arms, she was holding some kind of box.

"What's that?" I asked. She grinned handing it to me.

"Go ahead and open it."

I opened the box to find my own Uniform inside. It was the same style as Yoshi's but a marigold color. It had the top, shorts, belt, everything I would need.

"Wow. Thanks!" I held it up and it seemed to be my size exactly. I decided against asking how they knew my size. . .

"If you're called into DATS, then you should where the uniform. Also if your out in the field as a DATS agent, unless it's under cover work. Other then that, you can just where what ever you want."

I looked back down at the digivice, wondering how it worked as far as getting Ryu inside.

"So, how does this work?"

Yoshi pulled out her own and then hit one of the white buttons. It began to glow and then a digimon appeared next to her.

"You hit this button to release them, and the other to transfer their data inside the data link. This is my partner, Lalamon."

"Hello." She greeted. I greeted her back and then turned to the Commander.

"Should I try it with Ryu?"

"That would be best."

I brought my fingers to my mouth and blew, creating a high pitched whistle. We heard footsteps again and then Ryu barged into the room with Agumon on his heels.

"What's going on?" He asked hopping into the ring again. Agumon, who didn't understand why he left, went to apologize to Marcus.

"Sorry Boss, he just keeps slipping away when I'm not looking!"

Marcus chuckled. "It's alright, Jenna actually called him this time."

"Oh."

Ignoring them, I grabbed my new data link and held it out to Ryu to see. He sniffed it before deeming it safe.

"What's that?"

"It's a data link. With this, I can take you with me almost every where I go."

"Really?!"

"Yeah." I turned to Marcus and Yoshi. "Can one of you show him how it works?"

"I will." Marcus stated. He pointed his data link to Agumon.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

He pressed the button causing orange data to form around Agumon which was then absorbed inside the data link.

"W-where'd he go?" Ryu asked in shock. The screen lit up.

"I'm right here!" It was Agumon's voice. A second later, Marcus pressed the second button allowing Agumon to come back out again.

"Do you want to try it? I'll let you right back out." I promised. He looked unsure at first, and then agreed.

"Okay."

I held out the data link just like Marcus had. Ryu closed his eyes like someone would going up to the highest point on a roller coaster.

"This button right?" I wanted to double check before I pressed a button that would ultimately kill Ryu. Accidentally of course.

"That's the one."

"R-right." Shaking, I pressed the button. Golden data surround Ryu and then it was absorbed into my data link. I blinked in surprise staring at the device in my hand.

"H-hey Ryu. You there?"

I waited a second, but there was no response. That's when I began to panic. What if I just killed him? What if he can't come back out of the Data link? What if I just lost my partner forever?!

"I'm right here! This is so cool! Weird, but cool!"

I laughed with relief before clicking the second button. Ryu materialized in front of me.

"Whoa! If you have that, I can go to school with you, right?"

Suddenly, I began to feel nervous. I didn't want Ryu to know what my school life was like, and then I realized that I didn't want Marcus to either. School is a lot more viscous then DATS, and even if I'm a cop now, I can' stop it.

"That's the idea. The Data link was made not only to help the digivolving process but also to allow a digimon partner to go with their assigned agent wherever they go incase of an emergency." The commander said. Ryu fist pumped in excitement.

"That's so cool! No more spending my days home alone with all the crappy tv shows on!"

I couldn't help but giggle at him, but then I groaned.

"School starts in less then a week, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. And that's a week full of training." Marcus nodded. I did my best to protest.

"But I haven't done my summer homework yet!" That wasn't a lie, I haven't actually started it yet. Marcus' eyes widened.

"Shit! I haven't either!"

Yoshi sighed in annoyance. "Alright. Tomorrow, when you come to DATS, bring all your school stuff and then you can work _together _on the homework before and after training. Got it?"

"But-" We both started protesting.

"GOT IT?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. Jenna, you can get changed and head home now, it's already almost five o'clock. I'm heading out now too. See ya."

With that, everyone was out the door but me and Marcus. I sighed laying back down on the ground. Marcus seemed confused but sat down next to me.

"This sucks. Here I thought I was going to _enjoy _the rest of my summer vacation."

"Didn't you enjoy the weeks before this?"

"No, I was working for rent money. That shit ain't cheep you know."

"So you live by yourself?"

I shot up off the ground on the defensive. "What? No, I live with my grandmother in her house."

"But what about rent?"

"We rent it out sometimes."

"So then why do you work _for _rent money." Damn him for quoting me.

"You know what? I've got to go. See you later!" I quickly put Ryu inside the digivice and took off running to the girls locker room.

"WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU-" The door closed so I couldn't hear the rest of what Marcus was going to say, thank god.

That was close.

But I also don't doubt that he'll ask me about it again.

I just hope I'm ready for that with a better excuse.

* * *

I was waking home by myself with the data link clipped to my pants belt loop, thinking things over.

If Marcus and I were working together, then it was most likely we would notice each other more at school.

A part of me said of course we would, because we were friends.

Were we really friends, or something else. Like colleagues or acquaintances.

It would nice to have a friend besides Ryu, especially at school so I wasn't alone anymore.

Then again, he might get closer to me and find out things that I've been desperately trying to hide.

Why am I assuming that he would want to be friends with me? He must remember something about my title and status at school.

If that were true, then that means he would be disgusted by the fact he has to hang out with me.

Is he disgusted by me?

This is to much, to soon.

Fingers crossed that everything turns out okay.

**Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes, I could only edit half the chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for grammar mistakes, it was to late to check it. Also, I'm sorry I waited so long to update, I just wanted to see how many favorites and reviews I would get before I did so because I was't sure about continuing the story, though now I think I will ;)**

I groaned as I rolled out of bed this morning and onto the floor. I'd known it was a bad idea to stay up late, but did I listen to myself. Nooooo.

So, not only is my body sore from training all week, I have school today.

"Ryu?" I called. He wasn't in my bed next to me like he usually was, which was unusual. It was even harder to wake him up then it was me.

"In the kitchen!" He yelled back. I nodded even though he couldn't see me, then decided on getting dressed. I put on my usual purple flowy tank top with black skinny jeans and converse. No need for a jacket today. After that I left my hair down in it's usual way and then twisted back my bangs again. A quick once over in the mirror told me I was almost ready.

In the bathroom, I applied a little bit of mascara and eye liner to enhance my eyes, then made my way down stairs.

Ryu was sitting at the table with eating popcorn from a bowl in front of him. In my spot there was another, untouched bowl.

"I made breakfast." He announced between bites. I laughed and fondly patted his head before taking my seat and eating some popcorn along with the coffee he set out for me. I don't know how, but my digimon makes the best coffee ever.

"Thanks Ryu."

Breakfast was finished all to soon. I had brushed my teeth, packed my bag, and was now ready to go even if I didn't want to. I triple checked that my summer homework was done and at least worthy enough that the teacher wouldn't call me out on it. Did you know that Marcus sucks at academics and I ended up doing _both _of our assignments?

Bad start to a bad year.

I grabbed my skate board and was about to say goodbye to Ryu as I left when he stopped me by grabbing my jeans. I turned to look at him.

"Hmm?"

"You have the datalink, remember? I'm supposed to go with you!"

I mentally face palmed. How could I forget? He's been talking about it the entire week!

"R-right. Sorry bud. Here." I held out the datalink which I had clipped to my belt. He grinned, not seeming bothered that I forgot and I watched as he was absorbed into the device.

"Alright! Let's go!" He exclaimed from inside. I giggled getting on my skateboard and delivering a powerful kick off the ground to get me going.

Along the way, I told Ryu a little bit about what to expect while we were there. I told him that no matter what happened, he couldn't speak and he couldn't come out of the datalink while we were in public. I couldn't stress how important it was for him to understand that little fact, because I knew there would be times in school where he would want to come out and handle all my problems for me.

Entering the school gates was exactly how I expected it to be. Since I came in the middle of the year last year, I didn't really have any friends. Sure I had a few acquaintances and people who didn't mind doing class work with me, but for the most part I was an outcast. No clique of my own.

In this way, the snickers and glares I got from the more popular side of the student body didn't bother me as much anymore. I was used to it. Well, it was more like I was used to the pain that came with it and eventually, it didn't seem so bad anymore. Like when you have to take gross medicine. The more you take it, the easier it gets, but that doesn't mean it's no longer disgusting.

I didn't get off my skateboard until I was at the very edge of the step to which I jumped off it and walked into the building. Still more people glared at me as if they were trying to will me out of the building. All I could do was walk with my head held high and ignore them.

Once girl even went so far as to try and trip me, but due to the previous weeks training, I easily saw it and jumped over like nothing happened. I had smirked at her as I jumped to which she scoffed, but didn't say anything more. Good.

My locker was easy to find, it was the same one as last year with the same combination. Of course there were a few welcoming sticky notes with things written like

_'Go to hell'_

_'Slut'_

_'Stop waisting oxygen' _

The second one didn't really make sense, since _I'm still a virgin_ thank you very much. It's a fact I take pride in really, one of the things that divides me from the rest of the school sluts.

Then again, they don't think I'm a virgin, as seen by said sticky note, but at least I knew the truth.

My sister always used to say this to me before I left.

_'As long as you know the truth, then it doesn't matter what other people think. They're just to scared to face reality.'_

Tears pricked my eyes when I remembered my sister. She was the one who helped me leave.

I shook my head effectively relieving myself from them and checked my schedule. It had been mailed to us a few days ago. My homeroom was room 312

Damn. Looks like I'm starting my mornings by climbing three sets of stairs almost every day.

There weren't that many people in homeroom and not even the teacher was there. The kids who were here were either reading, drawing, or doing something else that academic.

I myself grabbed my sketch book from out of my bag and began to work on a drawing in progress.

It was a picture of my little samurai himself holding his head up high and proud with that childish twinkle in his emerald eyes. His posture screamed enthusiasm and confidence, just as it should.

The stead flow of kids entering the room evaded my knowledge as I was to focused on the task at hand. I was having trouble getting the ponytail just right...

It was only when the teacher entered with a snap of a ruler on her desk that I was drawn out of my dream land and into the real world.

"Good morning students, I hope I have your full attention." I shivered. It seemed more like she was _demanding _that she had our attention than asking for it.

The door was flung open and smashed into the wall with a loud **CRACK. **Breathing heavily in the doorway was none other then Marcus himself.

"I'm not late, am I?" He asked stupidly. I mentally faced palmed. Shouldn't he have been trying to sneak into the class like regular late students?

"Ah. I see the famous Marcus Damond has graced us with his presence." The teacher growled. Kids from around the room snickered but Marcus didn't seem fazed at all. He was either really smart, or really stupid.

"On time I hope."

"NOT ON TIME." The teacher snapped. "Now, I'll give you a warning, but if you have the **audacity **to be late again, then you can bet your marbles you'll be in detention."

He nodded but mumbled a quiet "Marbles?" under his breath, obviously confused as one, he had no marbles and two, why would you bet marbles? They were pretty much worthless.

Seeing me seemed to brighten his mood a bit as he took the seat next to me. It was either that one or the one behind me. Yeah, people didn't sit near me a lot.

"Hey Jen!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Jen?"

He shrugged. "Sure, why not? It's just a short nick name."

I grinned and elbowed him lightly. "Only you would be so lazy as to not pronounce the last syllable."

"Hey!"

I giggled quietly so I wouldn't get in trouble with the homeroom teacher. She seemed mean, in an "Get off my lawn" Kind of way. Though, I suppose it would be more like "Get out of my classroom!"

Really though, I was touched that Marcus gave me a nickname, even if it was extremely unoriginal. It made me feel like we were becoming great friends.

Then again, I don't think he knows about my reputation in school so... I'll give him a while with that.

"What class do you have first?" He whispered. I had to look down at my schedule, because despite seeing it fifty times in the past twenty four hours, I still hadn't memorized anything.

A quiet groan escaped my lips as I answered "This one."

He patted my shoulder lightly and grinned. "So do I!"

My cheeks became tinted a slight pink and I only prayed that he didn't notice. Well, it was Marcus, so he probably didn't.

As fate would have it, this first class was **Math.**

Marcus leaned over to whisper to me again as most students filed out to get to there classes. "At least we got the summer homework done."

"You mean I did." I retorted with a snort. He frowned.

"What?! I did work too!"

"Like copying off my paper?"

"No! I solved some problems by myself!"

I smirked at him. "Right, like your name!"

He stared at me in mock horror, but I could still see the amusement in his eyes.

"Check number seven, I did that one."

I looked at the problem and chuckled. "You got it wrong though."

"What'd you mean I got it wrong!"

Quickly, I erased both our papers and replaced them with the correct answer.

"The answer was twelve, not twenty."

He checked over my work and frowned with a slight blush on his face, obviously embarrassed. "Oh..."

The teacher slapped her ruler down on the desk once again, grabbing all of the students attention once more.

"Alright class, first off, welcome to your eleventh grade algebra class. Let me tell you, this course will be harder then anything else you've taken-"

Marcus scribbled down something on a paper and past it to me.

(Jenna=_Italics; Marcus=_**_Italics Bold_**)

_-_**_Obviously. None of us have been in eleventh grade before."_**

I smiled and wrote a reply.

_-I don't know about that, look at the kid behind you, eight o'clock."_

Cautiously, Marcus elbowed his pencil off his desk and bent down to pick it up. She could tell by his facial expression that he clearly saw what she did.

The guy sitting in that desk was a kid who looked to be twenty. His body shape was average with acne and a mustache plus his legs were _long._ They didn't even fit under the desk.

**-****_Holy crap. I take back my previous statement. Maybe some of us have taken this class before._**

_-And if he is, then this is still probably the hardest course he's ever taken._

The boy next to me scribbled down something else on the paper while chuckling under his breath. I grinned and returned my attention to the teacher, eagerly waiting to get the crumpled paper ball back with his response.

* * *

"Dude no way!" I laughed. Marcus laughing next to me. He was telling me about a time that he pulled a prank on Thomas that resulted with a pie in the face.

"Yeah. He's been pissed ever since."

"Cliche but effective." I praised. "So when did you do this again?"

"Few months ago." He shrugged. I laughed.

"Note to self, Thomas holds grudges."

"You're telling me. I'm pretty sure he has a list of everything I've ever done that has _possibly_ pissed him off."

As we walked past some loud gossip girls, we couldn't help but here their conversation.

"Did you here, some totally trashed the computer lab!" Bimbo one squealed.

"Like, no way!" Bimbo two exclaimed.

"Like, totes way. I heard they have security and everything there."

Marcus and I exchanged a glance. If school security was there, then something was going on. My eyes were pleading with him.

"Can we go check it out?" I begged.

"Look, I don't know-"

I looked down, faking sadness.

"Jenna, come on, you know it's-"

My head snapped up to him with my eyes wide and a pouting lip. That's right, I was giving him my famously mastered puppy dog face.

"D-don't do that!" He stammered. This caused me to get on my tip toes and be closer to him and open my eyes even wider if that was possible.

"Jen-"

"_Please?"_

He cracked and sighed. "Fine, we can go check it out. But just quickly, and make sure you have your ID."

"Thank you!" I shrieked and quickly hugged him. Before he could even respond, I grabbed his wrist and started dragging him to the computer lab.

About half way there, I didn't have to drag him anymore. We soon came up to the computer lab and found one of the schools security guards standing at the door talking animatedly to the principle. They both seemed upset.

Marcus walked over to them with me by his side and smirked.

"Hello gentlemen. Can you tell us what happened here?"

The cop snorted.

"One of you tricksters pulling some kind of prank on the school."

As he talked to Marcus, I peaked around his shoulder to get a look at the room. In the far back row, several computers had been smashed and lathered in red paint, as if someone had tried to write something but it turned into a blob.

I noticed several things.

First off, the strokes of paint didn't look like they were done by a brush.

Second was the little nooks in the wall where claws would fit in perfectly.

Also, some of the computers had scratches on them that weren't there before. I knew this because they were brand new. We'd gotten them this summer.

"Marcus." I hissed nudging him. He looked down at me.

"We took a look, can we go now?"

"No!" My voice was hardly a whisper. "Somethings up. Don't you see the nooks in the wall and the scratches on the screen?"

He squinted to get a closer look. After a minute or so, he spotted them.

"So what?"

"Excuse me kids, but don't yo have some where to be?" The cop growled. I stepped forward to answer.

"Yes, right here. My name is Jenna, I'm an agent at DATS. On behalf of the agency, I'd like to take a look around."

I showed him my ID to which he seemed confused at. I don't think he knew what DATS was, just that it was a special branch of law enforcement and he didn't get why a kid like me was apart of it. Finally though, he saw the commanders signature and nodded.

"Fine. But I'm watching you, go ahead in." I stepped in the room with a smirk. Marcus tried to follow but was stopped.

"And you?"

"R-right." He fumbled a bit with his ID as I waited not so patiently for him. Finally though, he stepped in.

"Why did you do that? It's probably just some prank! You can't use this no status to check something out just because you feel like it!"

I was already walking away from him and over to the back wall of the computer lab. Several nooks in the wall confirmed my suspicion continuing to the corner where there was a large dent in the connecting wall.

Little freckles of paint also added to the damaged structure. I took note of it and continued looking.

The screens on some of the computers had deep scratches at them that definitely did not come from human hands.

The paint was clumped in some spots and then stretched out at the same time with simultaneous strokes, meaning there was more then one painting tool.

Some of the little computer towers were smashed to bits. I bent down to get a closer look and found that some of it had actually been burned, like a fire ignited in the center of the machine causing it to blow up.

Then, I found exactly what I was looking for. A little black hair had found a temporary home on the carpet. I grabbed a tissue and picked it up carefully. It looked like a piece of dog hair. If I looked, I could spot several other pieces in the room.

During this whole thing, Marcus watched me curiously but didn't say anything. I turned to him holding up the hair.

"Marcus, I think this was the work of a digimon."

* * *

"It's all this evidence sir that makes us believe it was the work of a digimon." Marcus concluded. We were talking to the commander on a laptop we had gotten permission to borrow from the principle.

The commander scratched his chin but finally nodded.

"I see. Keep an eye out. I'm sending over someone to collect the hair sample. Hopefully, we'll be able to get an idea of what that digimon is."

"You know, we wouldn't mind bringing it to you." Marcus suggested, trying to get us out of class. I nodded my agreement, but the commander shook his head.

"Sorry guys, but if there is a digimon there, then you need to be in the area to protect anyone from getting hurt. Just bring the sample to the front and get back to class."

He hung up on us as we sighed in defeat. In my right hand, I clutched the hair sample in a plastic sandwich bag.

We'd spent a good chunk of the day gathering everything we could from the crime scene and then reporting it into the commander. By now, it was well into the middle of lunch.

We left the laptop where it was heading out to the front of the school.

"Man, this sucks." Marcus sighed with his hands behind his head. He was still upset that we didn't get out of the rest of classes.

"I don't think it's so bad. This might be my first case after all." I smiled. A feeling of excitement was bubbling in my stomach. I couldn't believe it.

_My first case._

"That's the spirit!" He complimented while patting my back. We exited the building and found a black car waiting for us. One of the DATS ladies stepped out. I hadn't remembered her name yet. . .

"Thanks Jenna, Marcus. We'll call you as soon as we get the results, so keep your phones on."

I waved a hand, feeling slightly guilty that she knew my name and I didn't know hers. "Don't worry about it, we have the last classes together anyway."

It was true. We had six periods in a day with lunch between fourth and fifth. Marcus and I shared first, fifth and sixth period along with homeroom.

"Alright, we'll be sure to give you a call."

The rest of the day was boring. We had to run to the cafeteria to get lunch before it was over, and then rushed to fifth period coming in late. Luckily, it was Language arts and we had a really nice teacher, so he let us off with a friendly warning.

Now, sixth period is where the action started. The chemistry teacher was going on about what we would study this year when my phone began to vibrate. I raised my hand.

"Yes?" The teacher asked. I smiled.

"May Marcus and I be excused, we have a call we have to take."

Already informed of the situation, (le teacher) let us leave. Once in the hall, I answered and put the phone on speaker.

"What's the verdict?" I asked. Commander Sampson was on the other end of the line.

"You were right, it's definitely a digimon."


End file.
